


索取和給予

by Cap123cap123



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap123cap123/pseuds/Cap123cap123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya女裝有。TV版和電影版為兄弟組的設定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	索取和給予

　　當Illya把短裙和吊帶襪穿在身上時，Solo只好奇自己究竟有沒有流出鼻血而已。希望不會，因為在這時候出糗實在太難看了。  
　　他的確試圖幻想過，但是現實和妄想依然有著極大的差距，當真實的景象出現在他的面前時，他瞬間連組織語言的能力都遺忘了。Illya六吋五尺的身材，再加上那雙讓Solo迷戀不已的大長腿搭配上白色吊帶襪簡直是絕配，他甚至覺得自己的下身現在硬的可以。  
　　Illya在口中不斷碎念著布料太少，還想用手遮掩住裙底風光，然而此景象在Solo的眼裡卻像是害臊的舉動。Solo打從心底慶幸自己打賭贏了才擁有這個機會享受如此幸福的畫面，是的，感謝他的好運。  
　　Solo的老哥曾經不經意地看到他的收藏，那時他的老哥也是挑起眉頭，歪著嘴，調侃他真是惡趣味。Solo聳聳肩，他不覺得有這個嗜好是什麼壞事，反正他總會找到機會讓Illya心服口服的穿上它。  
　　如今他也真的如願以償，光是看著Illya扭著身體想找個洞鑽的模樣，他就覺得可愛到不行，更想立刻像一個調皮的小男孩一樣去掀對方的裙底。  
　　「怎麼樣？合適吧。」Solo輕笑的走向對方，上下打量的目光讓Illya非常不舒服，「我果然挺了解你的尺寸的。」他的口氣充滿自豪。  
　　只是Illya沒空去理會他的話，而是有些僵硬的說：「我可以去換掉了嗎？」下半身涼涼的感覺實在讓人太不自在了。  
　　「不──Peril，不行。」Solo搖頭，馬上制止了對方想回房間去換衣服的動作，「所謂的打賭不就是要讓贏家滿意才行嗎？」  
　　Illya皺起眉頭，用不太高興的聲音回應，「我都已經穿了，難道還有什麼讓你不滿意的嗎？Cowboy。」  
　　此時的Solo已經站到對方身前，微仰起頭與其對視，但是氣勢一點都不輸給對方，臉上的笑容比以往的弧度都還要高，「這個嘛……要等我品嘗過後才知道呢。」他一手摟過Illya的腰部，直接把人順勢帶進房間裡，最後把門關上。

　　──噓，請勿打擾。

＊

　　事實上，Solo認為自己是幸運的。  
　　至少他的戀人除了口是心非以外部分時刻都會順著他的意思，如同現下的情景一樣，穿著他替對方準備已久的短裙和吊帶襪，被他給壓倒在大床上，雙頰因為羞窘和惱怒而泛紅，好似紅蘋果到讓人想要咬上一口。  
　　Solo將手伸進對方的裙底，俄羅斯人的體溫依然偏低，因此他較高的體溫讓對方忍不住地顫抖。短裙下是白色三角褲（當然的，Solo絕對不會讓自己的完美妄想毀在四角褲上），以及帶著蕾絲的白色吊帶襪，與Illya修長的大長腿搭配在一起，除了合適以外沒有另一個詞能夠使用。  
　　「你到底想幹嘛……」Illya躺倒在床上，咬著牙發出疑問，甚至想要用未脫下的長靴踢向對方。  
　　Solo傾身咬住他的上唇，沒有回應他的問題，順便抓住他踢向自己的腿，身手俐落的把靴子給脫下，並且丟下床鋪，連同另一隻腳的也是。可是Illya沒有放棄掙扎，他用手推了推Solo的胸膛，還有些逃避的想要躲過對方的親吻，只是Solo完全不予理會，抓著戀人的大腿就用手隔著褲底摩擦起對方半勃起的分身。  
　　他不斷地著親著Illya，也在空檔時調笑說：「……居然有反應了呢。」  
　　「嗚……」被戳破現實的Illya的反抗動作更大，可是Solo早就限制住他的行動，所以完全沒有逃離的機會。  
　　Solo自認是一位溫柔體貼的戀人，會下廚做飯，任何被要求的事情只要不違反他的原則，從來都是說一不說二，唯一一個底線就是不喜歡被拒絕，尤其是在床上。他能夠說出最深情的話語，也擁有極好的床技，過去在遇到Illya之前，幾乎沒有失敗的經驗，可是遇上這個人之後就不同了，他會把對方的拒絕當作情趣，因為Illya從未真正拒絕過他的邀約。  
　　Illya的雙腿被打開，Solo隔著他的底褲描繪著陰莖的模樣，甚至刻意磨蹭到會陰，惹得Illya發出陣陣低吟。親吻和撫摸，羞恥感和燥熱使他滿臉通紅，Solo了解他身體的每一個敏感的地方，能夠把他瞬間毫無能力推開他，並且淪陷於快感裡頭。  
　　會如此慣著對方予取予求是因為他知道自己在情感表達上並不擅長，所以選擇在其他方面補足，即使他對於性愛不同於Solo一樣迷戀──可是就算是如此，也不代表他想要穿著女裝做愛啊。  
　　Illya咬著牙呻吟，Solo低頭用舌尖在乳暈打轉才輕咬上他的乳首，沒多久就把純白的衣服舔出透明的灰色。他不曉得這是不是對方新的惡趣味（雖然女裝已經非常惡趣味了），或者是他心血來潮的情調，Illya只覺得很難堪，甚至是別過頭不看他，直到被扳過頭吻著。  
　　「我開始有點可惜沒讓你擦口紅了。」Solo露出思考的表情時一邊舔過下唇咬住，那個笑容在Illya的眼裡有些刺眼，明顯是有壞點子的模樣，但是他又不得不承認自家戀人方才的舉動迷人的不行，「嘛……不過現在也已經很性感了。」Solo指的是Illya現在被吻到紅腫的嘴唇。  
　　Illya忍不住沒什麼好氣的撇了他一眼，嘟嚷著說：「下次走著瞧……」  
　　說實話，Illya是不了解什麼男人的夢想云云的，因為同樣身為男性，他可不曾幻想過戀人穿上女裝的畫面，光是在腦中想下Solo穿女裝……天啊，實在是太可怕了。他立刻甩頭停止幻想。  
　　Solo也沒有因為他的挑釁而生氣，反而一臉期待的揚起唇角，「是嗎？那麼我會想好下一次的懲罰的，親愛的。」他的口吻就像是下一次的勝利肯定會在他的手中，使得Illya更不滿地激起的挑戰心。  
　　只可惜現實沒有多餘的時間讓他盤算下一次要打賭什麼，Solo就已經再度親吻上他的雙唇，從後方摟過他的腰部，手在裙底套弄著他的性器，還時不時會去玩弄他大腿上的吊帶，拉起來又彈回去，斷斷續續地發出聲響。  
　　惱人的聲音讓Illya的心情更加浮躁，只能去拍掉Solo的手，然後將手往後摸上頂著自己的硬物，以轉移對方的注意力。Illya的舉動讓Solo心情好的吹了吹口哨，咬著他的耳垂低語幾句情話，鼻尖的吐息使Illya的呼吸更加急促，直到高潮。  
　　Illya的釋放比平常更快，尚未被脫去的內褲也被弄得濕濕黏黏的，Solo舔去手上沾到的精液，輕笑的朝對方瞇起眼，「很有感覺嘛。」  
　　可是Illya沒理會對方，僅是輕哼一聲回應，然後被翻身跪趴在床鋪上，用Solo不知道從哪裡變出來的潤滑劑擴張起來。已經被弄髒的內褲被半脫到大腿上，Solo的擴展也不同以往的有耐心，還好前幾天才做過，所以過程並不需要花費太多時間。  
　　他不自覺的抿著嘴巴不去發出聲音，Solo卻不斷地撥撩他的神經，又讓他羞恥的無處可逃。正當他以為擴張完畢後Solo會將內褲給脫下時，是他錯了，因為Solo替他重新穿上，然後撥開褲底，頂入他的後穴。  
　　「……嗯！」Illya叫出聲音，他被Solo從後頭給環抱住，一手捏著挺立的乳首，一手漫無目的地撫摸著他的大腿，再承受著身後持續的撞擊。  
　　勃起的前端不斷磨蹭上薄布，這種感覺並不舒服，Illya不曉得Solo對於這個有什麼特別的喜好，只想馬上脫掉，可惜他沒有選擇權，因為Solo絕對不會同意的。純白的內褲被他的精液、潤滑液和腸液弄得完全濕透，時不時給他自己已經失禁的錯覺，總讓他想乾脆昏厥過去算了。  
　　Solo抓起他的雙腿對向房間裡連身鏡的方向，鏡身能夠完全看清楚他們兩個交媾之處的模樣，Illya的穴口含著對方的柱身，更不用說他現下穿著的模樣和潮紅的表情有多麼的淫亂。  
　　大腿被全部打開，被用這樣的姿勢給操著，Illya頓時覺得以後的自己八成沒有臉面對他的連身鏡了。Solo從後方舔咬著他的後頸，留下好幾個不大不小的齒印和吻痕，Illya敏感的呻吟，想要吞回去卻被抽插的失神，只能試圖用手臂遮掩，可惜徒勞無功。  
　　「寶貝，放鬆點，我可不想那麼早射出來。」Solo溫柔的吻了吻他，把人轉回自己懷裡，拍了拍他的臀部。  
　　「……是你太大了。」Illya輕哼著抱怨，還撇了撇嘴。  
　　「因為你實在太迷人了，」Solo笑出聲音，歪著嘴的模樣好看到不行，「還有，身為一個男人，我會把你這句話當作稱讚……」  
　　看到自己的愛人穿著上性感的服裝，只要是男人肯定都難以把持得住吧，更不用說可以在做愛的時候操著這樣的戀人……啊，Napoleon Solo深深打從心底感嘆自己是一位幸福的男人。  
　　Illya將手環到他的肩膀上，被頂的斷續呻吟，卻突然想起今天是什麼日子後忍不住去看了牆壁上的時鐘，然後有些慌張地說：「啊……快點…嗯、哥哥要回來了……」  
　　Solo在聽到他這麼說之後同樣望了時鐘一眼，只是他沒有像Illya一樣緊張，而是露出無害的笑容回應，「那你可要自己也動一動才行了。」  
　　他的話讓Illya不滿的看了他一眼，只可惜被情慾淹沒的眼神毫無任何殺傷力，再加上Solo說的話也的確是事實，因此他只好隨著對方的動作擺動起自己的身體，使Solo能夠更深的插入自己的體內。  
　　Illya的屁股被Solo揉捏著，快感持續的侵襲著他的理智，而身上穿著女裝這件事對他來說已經不再重要，只想要趕快解脫，否則不曉得回到家裡的Kuryakin家長兄會有什麼樣的反應，但是Solo卻依然沉浸在兩人的歡愉之間，對於這點似乎不太在意。  
　　頻率漸漸加快的操幹逐漸脫離了他的負荷程度，Illya緊抱住戀人的身體，隱忍著不哭出聲音，卻還是因為對方射精的衝擊而暈眩的一同射出，直到兩人都緩神過來時Solo又不知道從哪邊變出了肛塞塞進他的穴口，微笑著親他，要他晚上來找自己之前都不要拿出來。Illya在迷茫的狀態下半推半就地答應了，然後嘴巴被Solo塞進他的陰莖，多餘的白濁甚至沾上他的臉頰。  
　　「舔它……Good boy……」Solo托起他的下巴，讓他張口好好含住自己的性器，把上面其餘的液體都舔乾淨，直到他滿意為止。  
　　所幸在Kuryakin家長兄預定回來的時間之前他們終於整理完房間和穿衣整齊，除了後穴的不適感以外，Illya在確認沒有其他可以令自家哥哥懷疑的地方後才送走Solo，並且沒有拒絕權力的只能接受下了戀人的離別吻，和一句待會見。

＊

　　出了長期任務一回到美國，Kuryakin選擇搭乘Napoleon的車讓他送自己一程。能回到家的感覺總是好的，只可惜把行李放好後他們還要去當面與Waverly報告詳細的任務情況，不然他多麼希望能跟自家小弟去吃點好吃的犒賞自己的辛勞。  
　　把門打開後Kuryakin拖著行李走進家門，用不大聲，但是非常清楚的聲音喊道：「我回來了。」  
　　「啊，哥哥，歡迎──」Illya從房間出來向兄長打招呼，手中還正在塞著待會要拿去還給Solo的東西。  
　　身高較於矮小的Kuryakin家長兄原本想要去擁抱弟弟，卻在注意到對方手上的東西時一下子愣在原地，「Illyusha你……」  
　　說實話，身為一個成年的男人，Kuryakin很肯定自己不會誤會Illya手上的衣物是什麼，可是如果他沒記錯的話自家弟弟正在與Napoleon家的小弟穩定交往中，那麼答案是什麼就顯而易見了。  
　　Illya順著哥哥視線所看的方向時，他連忙把東西塞進袋子哩，慌慌張張地說：「這、這個我可以解釋……」  
　　Kuryakin是不太了解現在的年輕人喜歡玩什麼花樣，不過既然是他們的情趣，他也不打算插手什麼，於是走上前去拍拍自己兄弟的肩膀，用語重心長的語氣說：「不要緊的，哥哥不會介意的。」畢竟嗜好是個人的自由嘛。  
　　只是看著兄長露出一臉我可以理解的模樣，自己也毫無解釋的空間時，Illya頓時在心底欲哭無淚。


End file.
